


queen in the crypts

by charleybradburies



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Battle, Bodyguard Romance, Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, Dreamwidth, Drinking, Episode Related, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Knights - Freeform, Lesbian Sansa Stark, Not Canon Compliant, Other, POV Sansa Stark, Possible Character Death, Prompt Fill, Sansa-centric, Season/Series 08, Secret Relationship, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: this is a cold war -you better know what you're fighting forfemslashficlets | janelle monae lyricsprompts table| #9, from "Cold War".hehe+ femslashficlets prompt #206: tomorrowSansa has to hope. [set during episode 8.3]





	queen in the crypts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madchrine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madchrine/gifts).



_Tomorrow._

Centuries of fighting between the living and the dead had climaxed into a year of preparation for the North, and by the next nightfall, it would all be over...in one way or another. And all she can do is hold people close, and _wait_ , her remaining loved ones fighting for all of their lives above her. 

She wishes Arya had come with her, a wish shared by others - Arya'd mentioned that someone else had asked her to, stumbling out of her icy facade with a slight blush - but that was not Arya’s way. It certainly would not be Jon’s or Brienne’s; no, those loved ones took the front lines as was their nature, and Sansa’s heart is in her throat as she tries not to recall what she’d once said to Joffrey about the vanguard. 

_A more difficult task than usual, given her present company,_ she thinks with a slight bitterness, glancing down as Tyrion offers her a wineskin, and she takes a small sip. 

“Today, I have to?” she quotes. He gives her a weak smile. 

“You ought to know: my brother made your woman’s knighthood official last night.”

_Your woman._

Her heart beats harder. She’s glad she’s learned to manipulate her own reactions. She and Brienne were not so obvious, were they? Would Tyrion know them only from glances across rooms or a gentle touch of their hands? It was Brienne’s duty to guard her - surely that was not so suspicious.

He doesn’t sound suspicious, so she swallows her concerns. Brienne’s life mattered more than their secrecy, besides, and it was at stake.

“Ser Brienne of Tarth, Knight of the Seven Kingdoms, sworn shield of Sansa Stark, Lady of Winterfell,” Tyrion says with cheer, raising up the wineskin after she hands it back to him, and Sansa smiles. 

“A well-deserved title. She’s long since earned it,” she says.

Should she have been there, with Brienne and Podrick and whoever else? She’d spent the evening with Theon, leaving her companion to her own devices and missing that wonder. 

“I’ll have to congratulate her tomorrow,” she adds, keeping her tone steady. She was the leader here - she had to remain strong. 

She won’t suggest a hymn, as she had when she took the role of guidance from Cersei during the Blackwater, nor will she meet another army half a mile away and bring them to the field to turn the tides as she had during the Battle of the Bastards, sitting tall on horseback at the outskirts until the outcome seemed certain. Brienne will not sail away from the castle to safety or escort Sansa farther north to Castle Black. 

_“I fight for you, for your family, always and with everything.”_ It had not been so long ago that Brienne had told her that, a statement meant to reassure Sansa of her allegiance, as though it could be doubted - and part of her regrets allowing it.

She has to hope they will _have_ a tomorrow.

So she hopes.


End file.
